Symptoms of Fear
by annyenil
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei was the most talented shinigami in the Academy. So how on earth did he fail the official examinations......twice? Rated T for language. Latest Version!


**Author's Note**: Edited version! Thanks to Nalana for pointing out to me. I always though that the test Hisagi failed was into the Gotei Thirteen, not the Academy. Hehe. This is the equally hot and funny version)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Symptoms of Fear**

By annyenil

"Shuuhei, we have known each other for long time, haven't we?" A half sober Matsumoto Rangiku asked, her hair strewn over her eyes in the most seductive manner possible. Hisagi Shuuhei was a man. Being in the same room as this woman had adverse effects on him that could only be drowned by alcohol, so he quickly took another enormous gulp of sake, choking slightly on it.

"Tell me, why……why on earth did you, the most talented student in the Academy……fail the entrance test twice?"

A deep blush rose to Shuuhei's cheeks. Many had asked him, but a glance from his malicious eyes had put that question off. But now……if Rangiku-san wanted to know, he could never refuse, and yet such an embarrassing and painfully humiliating memory, he would prefer to bury it forever in his mind.

"Are……are you sure you want to known, Rangiku-san?"

"Of……course……" Rangiku had a slender arm draped over Shuuhei's immobilized biceps. He could feel the blood rushing to his bulging muscles. Downing another bottle of sake, he dried the cup and slammed it on the table with gusto, "All right then! For your sake, Rangiku-san! I shall tell you……"

Shuuhei's eyebrows were tightened together as he recounted those old days...

Indeed he had been the Shinigami Academy's most talented student, and was already designated a position in the Gotei Thirteen long before he had graduated. However, just like anybody else, he had to sit for the Academy entrance exams before joining the Academy. But unlike everybody else, Shuuhei had the eyes of the entire Sereitei on him, cheering for him, rooting for him, and of course – putting pressure on him.

For weeks and weeks, he remembered doing nothing but studying. He had never read that many books before in his life. Scrolls and scrolls of documents from the library were piled up to the ceiling in his room as he went through them one by one, often foregoing meals and sleep. The only times he got out of the room was to do sparring exercises, or to use the toilet. He was extremely grateful too, that he had his friends.

Shiba Kaien was the best friends a guy could ever have. He would help take care of his room and his bonsai, and would carry and return the books for him. However, Kaien's most important job was to partner Shuuhei in his sparring display. Shuuhei had chosen Kaien, not only because he trusted him, but also because Kaien was one of the few kids in Sereitei who had both the abilities and time to spar with him, since he refused to study for his own examinations.

The night before the exam, Shuuhei could feel the chilling wind blow through the window. His dimmed candlelight flickered in the dark. He rubbed his eyes. The words are getting blur. Somebody was his door, this late?

"Come in."

"Yo, Hisagi."

"It's you, Shiba. Thanks, man."

"Just want to say……do your best tomorrow!" Kaien slapped his back joyously and left.

He left Shuuhei with another burden laden upon his shoulders. "I must be strong." Shuuhei told himself and grasped his fists so tight, his palms were almost bleeding.

He passed the rounds of questions very calmly and with an almost suede tone. The panel of judges was obviously impressed with him. Their questions were meant to drive sweat out of the toughest scholars and put shame to the most brilliant students.

Then came the sparring display. Shuuhei's expression was stoic as he faced his opponent. He knew that everybody was watching. He knew that they were waiting for something amazing to happen. He was, after all, the Hisagi, everybody's most feared and most respected senpai. He had a reputation to live up to, and he had the expectations of everybody to uphold. He was their hope and anticipation. The entire hall watched with bated breath for some Hisagi magic.

The shinigami slammed the katana down at Shuuhei.

He did not hit back.

Instead, Shuuhei froze and took the hit in his head, slowly falling into a defeated heap unto the floor, his heart pounding at an incoherently rapid pace and his hands cringed up in absolute tension. He had let everybody down. He, Hisagi Shuuhei, had failed. Perspiration drenched his body, and tears silently mixed with it, streaming down his face, dripping onto his collar bone. He watched in silence as everybody took their leave, disappointed that they did not see what they had wanted, disappointed that nothing remarkable had happened, disappointed in Hisagi Shuuhei.

Kaien had to carry his distraught friend back to his room with much effort, as Shuuhei seemed to have become eavier whenever he was in an extremely thundering mood. It had began to rain, and one of the sensei told him that if Shuuhei was not promptly removed from the hall, he will be locked in the hall till it was next used.

"Hisagi dude!" Kaien said, slapping his motionless senpai's face. "Dude, they understood that you had a muscle tension problem. It is all right. They have given you a second chance. Your next try will be held on Thursday." Kaien decided to leave his friend alone for awhile.

"Shiba……"

"Yes?"

"What if…..what if it hadn't been the muscle?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if……it had been me?"

Kaien paused for a moment for an answer that would make sense to the disheveled man before him. Then, he had an idea.

"Just leave it to me, dude! I will ensure you pass the next one without even blinking an eye."

The next night, Kaien visited his friend with nothing but bottles in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this, Shiba?" Shuuhei asked, puzzled.

"Bakudou Number One, First Restrain Obstruction!" Kaien had fired a spell quietly.

"What……what are you doing?" Caught off guard, the expert shinigami curled up on his floor.

"All right. Let's…..get to work!"Kaien yelled and the three began downing bottles and bottles of sake down Hisagi's protesting throat.

"Are….you…..cra…..zy? I….can't……fuck……ing……breathe!" Hisagi Shuuhei struggle and rolled about on the floor ferociously, struggling with his three little helpers. But nothing seemed to stop them that day. Or perhaps, Shuuhei in his defeat had lost all will to truly defend himself.

He had somehow managed to somber up by the next morning, and had entered the exam hall quite calmly. "Perhaps Kaien had been right. This certainly did relax me quite a fair bit. Now I can't quite be bothered with the crowds, nor can I hear anything much from them because of this _fucking_ headache." He thought, lifting a hand to massage his temples. With his vast knowledge, the verbal answering section was no big deal. Then, came the sparring again.

"You bet he'll be able to do it this time!" Kaien shouted excitedly, waving his fists about in the air. "Sit down, Shiba-san." "Go! Hisagi, go!"

"Wait!" Kaien's face discoloured as he watched the opposing shinigami strike down again. "Where is Shiba going?!"

Kaien quickly left the hall and followed Shuuhei, wondering where he had run to this time.

Shuuhei had rushed to the little boys' room and was busy unloading his full bladder till dehydration.

"Are you all right, dude?" a concerned Kaien asked, trying to mask his laughter.

"Ka...ien…" Shuuhei managed to squeeze out words despite his exhaustion.

"Yes, Hisagi?"

"You should be glad that we are separated by this cubicle door……" Shuuhei said with gritted teeth.

"But, but dude, they had just announced that you will be taken in with the exemption of the examination!"

"Fuck you, Shiba."

"_Uh-oh_."

More laughter.


End file.
